masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Himekawa Hayuru/Relationships
Ataraxia Kizuna Hida At first, Himekawa refused todo any hybrid with Kizuna. She thought that he is a pervert, unaware he initially didn’t enjoy doing the hybrid as well. During the middle of a battle, Himekawa had to Climax hybrid with Kizuna. Her body was very sensitive so each time Kizuna touched her, she felt good and embarrassed. Hayuru thought that she has a small breast compared to Aine and Yurisia. But Kizuna told her that hers are large enough and soft. Hayuru started feeling more complex about Heart Hybrid and Kizuna after her first time. While she still quick to complain about it still being immoral and shameful, she also quick to get into heat after they start doing Heart Hybrid. Usually, this result sin her telling Kizuna it fine for him to do more lewd things with her body. Eventually, she stops showing any resistance to doing Hybrid with Kizuna and happily welcomes it. Hayuru especially enjoys it when Kizuna does Ecstasy Hybrid with her ass, feeling like she's getting loved twice as much. This has changed greatly after Volume 9 she has confessed to Kizuna and desires the same relationship as Aine, through wanted to wait until they found her before getting a answer. The two felt awkward around each other, but still were able to work together and even do Hybrid when they need to. While Hayuru has accepted that Kizuna chose Aine, she still can't let go of her own feelings for him. This made her feel conflict about doing Ecstasy Hybrid with him after the war. As even through she loves him and does enjoy it, she feels guilty since Aine is officially Kizuna lover, even though Aine said she alright with it. Eventually, Hayuru stops worrying about this and enjoys being loved by Kizuna whenever their together. Aine Chidorigafuchi Silvia Silvercut Yurishia Farandole The Ace of American and Hayuru teammate. While the two respect the other's abilities, Hayuru often finds Yurishia free spirited personality difficult to deal with due to her too serious personality. Hayuru is especially envious of Yurishia very large breast. Nevertheless, the two are close friends and trust each other in battle. The two see each other as love rival's for Kizuna. When they do Hybrid with Kizuna individually, they both play the submissive role for him. With Hayuru as Kizuna pet and Yurishia as his sex slave. Hayuru usually finds it difficult to argue with Yurishia when it comes to the topic of them doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna while he's officially dating Aine, even through she also loves doing it with him for both work and fun. Hida Reiri The commander of Ataraxia and Kizuna's older sister. Well Hayuru respects Reiri as the commander, she is not above questioning her methods. At first, Hayuru was the most against Reiri's ordering the members of Amaterasu to do Heart Hybrid, as it meant doing lewd things with Kizuna, even through it's necessary to maintain their Heart count and protect the world. During the matter with the Tri-Head, Hayuru went as far as to disobey her warnings and tried to defeat it and Aldia alone, only to fail. Over time, Hayuru came to realize she was mistaken, through still tend to complain about her methods. Hayuru started seeing Reiri as a love rival after hearing how she was using her position to monopolize Kizuna for herself. When Hayuru learned that Reiri had gotten pregnant with Kizuna baby before them, she was frustrated but could still accept it because it was her. Vatlantis Aldea The first human enemy from the Vatlantis empire that Ataraxia ever faced. Gravel The warrior called Hero of the Frontier in Vatlantis. When they first met, Hayuru found Gravel to be a powerful opponent, having been overpowered when they first fought on Ataraxia. The two no longer see each other as enemy after being in the same class while she was a student on Nayuta fake Ataraxia. Hayuru could even guess that Gravel was one of the other pilots to have her core reinstalled. When Lemuria and Atlantis were becoming closer due to Genesis being halted and Eros being weakened at the same time, Hayuru learned Gravel and Zelshione had already given birth to Kizuna's children. Hyakurath The commander of the first squad of the Vatlantis Imperial Guard who was also the Class President while on Hida Nayuta's fake Ataraxia. Because of their similar personality and thinking, the two became very close friend. Hyakurath see's Hayuru as a really diligent person and has a lot of respect for her. Both Hayuru and Hyakurath also can relate of how uncomfortable doing Hybrid is, allowing them to understand each other's nervousness when they did Harem Hybrid. Around a year after the Entrances closed between worlds, Hayuru was able to speak with Hyakurath again. She happy to be able to talk with her dear friend after a long time. Category:Relationships